


Acquaint

by The_Dark_Enchantress_Ruhi



Series: Raazi Canon Fics [3]
Category: Raazi
Genre: Begining of Romance, Bollywood, F/M, Fluff, also pining, and Sehmat trying and failing to deny her emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Enchantress_Ruhi/pseuds/The_Dark_Enchantress_Ruhi
Summary: Sehmat, as they settle into their new lives.





	Acquaint

**Author's Note:**

> All credits for Raazi belong to Dharma productions and Junglee pictures.
> 
> Imagine this starting with the watch and wallet scene. :)

Sehmat is scared at first. It is surreal, being married. She does not know what to do with herself when around him, and initially, being in one another’s presence is embarrassingly awkward. It's as if they were children who had a crush on one another. She takes comfort in the fact that Iqbal too, faces the same situation. To an outsider, the situation would’ve been rather comical, but Sehmat is mostly confused. Additionally, she has not yet figured out her means of obtaining information and of delivering it so she has her work cut out for her.

She decides that it is better—as far as her assignment is concerned—that she doesn't get too close to him, but it proves to be rather hard. Harder than she had expected anyway, because Iqbal has a way of making people talk—even if he doesn't talk much himself—and especially as he takes her by surprise every corner. 

So they overcome their awkwardness eventually and begin to talk, and their evenings are spent getting to know each other—him about her life back in India, and her of life here in Pakistan. She does find herself biting her tongue every now and then, though, just on the verge of saying things that could ruin everything. It is a little trying, having to remind herself that he is one of the enemies. It doesn't feel like it, for what enemy smiles at you graciously every morning and tells you about his day in the evening against the backdrop of jazz music? 

Before long there are jazz tunes roaming about in her head—tunes that she is used to falling asleep to—and wayward smiles and glances that she has begun to anticipate. She doesn't really know what to make of the fact that she is now familiarising with him and his customs without meaning to.

They figure out the rest of their dynamics in due course, and settle into a routine. They are both making an effort and (she finds it rather touching), him because he really is committed to getting to know her and making her feel at home, and her because … because it would help her to know when she would be left alone (this is what she tells herself, anyway, because she still stands by her opinion that they would be better off not getting to close, however much her actions and emotions deny this). 

It is still strange, being married, but not as much as it had been not too long ago. Her new life is comfortable, she thinks, and it scares her for it is a temptation she wants to give in to, but must not—Her country is far above such trivialities. But even so, she dares to fancy that their relationship is detached from this war (even if she knows that it is not). She certainly wishes it was, because they make compatible companions. She sighs, then grounds her imagination once again, her countenance melancholy as she reminds herself again of the purpose of her marriage to Iqbal.


End file.
